The present disclosure relates to a headrest mounted to an upper end of a seatback.
For example, in a headrest described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-207306, a headrest movable portion is displaceable in a front-rear direction with respect to a headrest main body. The headrest main body is a portion supported by a seatback. The headrest movable portion is a portion to support a head of an occupant.